


The Power Of Love

by smcki10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: What if Grant Ward gained powers when Skye/Daisy did? It will lead them to new adventures and back to each other AU
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Power Of Love

A/N: This is my 2nd published Skyeward fic! I still love this ship even though it crashed & burned long along. This is unbetaed I’m sorry for any mistakes I’m in the process of attempting to find a beta so if any one is interested please let me know! Also I'm sorry if the formatting is odd I've done everything to fix it and even sent emails to ff.net but I've had no help with it. Enjoy chapter one! 

“Hey I wanted to check on you I’m so sorry I didn’t know they were going to the warehouse.” Daisy said quietly into her phone as she glanced at Mack who was watching the screens in the van as they did surveillance of the inhuman they were chasing. 

“I’m okay babe, it’s just a graze. Kebo shouldn’t have called you.” Her boyfriend Grant Ward said into the phone. She had managed to keep the relationship a secret from majority of the group. 

“Yes he should of.” She said playing with her necklace 

“Where are you?” He asked 

“About 20 miles from you me and Mack are sitting on a inhuman.” 

“Need some help?” He asked.

“Sure if you feel like coming, I can always use another Inhuman/superspy.” She said reading off the address of where they were. 

“I’ll be there in about 30 minutes I love you.” He said 

“I love you to.” She said hanging up. 

“Grant coming?” Mack said glancing over to her. 

“Yeah he is I figured we needed the help since DC just sent us.” 

“You had any luck on getting him to join secret warriors?” Mack asked 

“No he’s worried about DC locking him up even though inhuman law says he can’t” Daisy said quietly

“I get where he’s coming from tremors.” Mack said in recent months had become close to Ward since him and Daisy had been away from the team so much and Daisy had let him in on the secret about her and Ward

“I do to that’s what makes it so hard “She said 

“You thought anymore about taking the team and leaving?” 

“I have some but I feel like it’s selfish to leave just because I want to be with Ward” 

“I get that tremors but at some point you have to make decisions on your future not Coulson’s.” 

“I know maybe while Grant is with us I’ll talk with him some more” She said sitting down at her laptop. While she typed away on her computer her mind drifted to the time that brought her and Grant Ward back together 

6 months earlier 

Daisy made her way into the small safe house she had bought herself not long after she got her powers. She was digging through her bag for her cellphone when the voice from her couch scared her. 

“Skye” She looked up surprised to see Grant Ward sitting on her couch. 

“Ward what are you doing here?” She asked she hadn’t seen him since he had been hit with the diviner also she had thought he was dead. 

“I need your help when the diviner hit me I gained powers and I have no idea how to control them. When I called around I was told that Daisy Johnson was who I needed to talk to. I was shocked when I realized it was you.” 

“I gained powers to then, I actually found my mom who helped before she had tried to kill me.” She said quietly she said stepping toward him 

“I’m happy you found her I’m sorry she tried to hurt you.” He said quietly 

“My dad protected me. You shouldn’t have followed me down there.“ she said reaching out and pushing him shaggy hair out of his face. 

“I promised a long time I would never hurt you and I would always protect you.” Ward said 

“What’s your power?” She asked 

“Fire” He said 

“C’mon let’s get started.” She said grabbing his hand 

Present Day 

She was broke out of her thoughts by a knock on the van door. She got up and opened the door and Ward quickly stepped inside the van 

“Hey” He said kissing her quickly 

“I thought you said it was just a graze.” She said her hand ghosting over the sling he wore. 

“It is I’m going to be fine. What’s going on here?” He asked kissing her forehead 

“This inhuman we think has been hurting humans but we’re not sure so hence the surveillance “Mack said has Ward sit down and she sit in his lap. 

“You’ve actually been willing sitting in this van for hours with no bathroom break or anything?” Grant asked with a laugh 

“Yes, you know I had a hard ass SO that yelled at me for asking about a bathroom break.” Daisy said with a smirk. She leaned against his chest as him and Mack starting talking about some sport she liked that the two of them had become close. Ward didn’t really have anyone besides her and Kebo so it made her feel better he now had someone else in his corner. They sit there for another hour till they noticed someone had come to her door and that they were an inhuman. 

“Want to bust in?” Mack asked Daisy. 

“Yep let’s go, you good?” She asked Grant has she stood up from his lap. 

“Yeah I’m good.” He said standing and taking the sling off and grabbed the pack of gear that Mack threw at him. They also kept gear for him since he helped out when he could. 

“Let’s do this.” Daisy said a few minutes later they quickly made their way into the apartment building. Daisy knocked on the door while Mack and Ward stood on either side. When the door opened they pushed their way into the apartment. The female inhuman smiled at them as she pulled her hands away from the other inhuman Mack pulled the other inhuman into the hallway. The female smiled at them with a weird grin. 

“This plan was so much easier then they said!” She said as a white light shown through the apartment. Which caused them to glance at each other before Daisy raised her ICER and shot the woman and quickly handcuffed the woman with power damping cuffs.

“What the hell was that?” Grant asked looking around the apartment. 

“I have no clue.” Daisy said as she walked to the door and opened it but didn’t see Mack standing there. 

“Mack, You good?” Daisy said into the com link but was met with silence. 

“Can we take her back to your warehouse? Till we figure out what’s going on?” Daisy asked as Grant picked the women up and slung her over his shoulder.

“Sure let’s go.” He said has Daisy led him out of the apartment both of them trying to figure out what happened. 

A/n: I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1! I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Also the next chapters will have more flashbacks that will explain more!


End file.
